


afterparty

by exrui



Category: Hip Hop RPF, Pop Music RPF, Saweetie, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Top Park Jimin (BTS), No Smut, This is ridiculous, Very seriously, crackship, i pussied out, ly:tear era, this kinda takes place after the 2019 bbmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: "uh, now. i'll talk to her now." jimin smiled confidently."get ready then" taehyung supplied. "because she's walking her fine ass over here to you now.""what-" jimin started, but got interrupted when an hand made it's way to tap on his shoulder, making him turn around."hey, you wanna dance?" saweetie asked, making jimin gulp hard at her smooth, velvety voice."uh, sure" jimin smiled, making his eyes disappear.(i'm sorry for this-)





	afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> this is s t u p i d
> 
> this was a random thought so i thought to just write it
> 
> once again, iM SORRY ((':

"let's fucking celebrate!" jungkook yelled loudly while hoseok popped open a bottle of champagne, making them all cheer, but he got smacked upside his head by seokjin for cursing loud.

"hush with all the noise, we're in a private club." yoongi huffed, taking a sip of the wine.

"hyung's right, jungkookie. there's a shit ton of other people here." namjoon commented while looking around the spacious room filled with many sweaty bodies moving against each other, and the smell of alcohol in the air.

"yea, yea whatever." jungkook rolled his eyes and mumbled with a small smile as he clinged to taehyung.

jimin tuned out of the conversation by then, beginning to look around the area, watching people grind against each other sensually.

but his observance came to a stop as his eyes landed on a raven-haired woman.

he let his eyes rake over her body, admiring the dips and curves, her glowing brown skin, and her long smooth legs, and how her body was looked gorgeous in that tight, revealing dress she was wearing.

jimin didn't realized how long he was staring at her before she turned in his direction, locking eyes with him, a tiny smirk playing on her soft, plump lips.

jimin nudged one of the boys closest to him, which happened to be taehyung. "tae, who's that girl?"

"huh?" taehyung looked at who he was referring to and soon a mischievous smirk spread on his face. "ooh, that's saweetie. she's a rapper."

jimin's eyebrows raised in interest at her position. "damn she's a rapper?"

taehyung hummed, implying a yes.

"she's fine as fuck too." jimin bit his lip, looking at her once again.

"stop thristing, hyung. go over there and talk to her like man, midget." jungkook threw his arm around taehyung, who slightly nodded in agreement.

"shut the fuck up, jungkook. i will." jimin snarled.

"when?" jungkook raised an eyebrow.

"uh, now. i'll talk to her now." jimin smiled confidently.

"get ready then" taehyung supplied. "because she's walking her fine ass over here to you now."

"what-" jimin started, but got interrupted when an hand made it's way to tap on his shoulder, making him turn around.

"hey, you wanna dance?" saweetie asked, making jimin gulp hard at her smooth, velvety voice.

"uh, sure" jimin smiled, making his eyes disappear.

she smiled back, grabbing jimin's hand and leading him away from the boys, who were smirking at him from the distance.

"so.." saweetie started, running her arms up and down jimin's arms. "i've been seeing you look at me all night" she dipped her face in his neck, lightly biting, leaving small purple marks, having jimin groan softly.

"yea," he replied breathlessly, his hands making their way down to her sides, caressing her hips and brushing her ass. "you're too beautiful, i couldn't keep my eyes off you." he bit his lip at the feeling of her chest pressed against his own.

"oh really?" she raised her eyebrows in question, wrapping her arms around his neck, slowly swaying with the beat.

"yes really" jimin leaned down slightly to catch her lips in a passionate kiss, considering she was only an inch shorter.

the kiss turned lustful, the two feeling the heat build up between them, wanting to get close as possible to each other.

after a few mintues of kissing, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"now how about we dance, huh?" saweetie turned around, her backside facing towards jimin, slowly grinding her hips back against his crotch with the flow of the music.

jimin gripped her hips, moving along, following the flow of her fluid movements. saweetie leaned her back against his chest, her head on his shoulder, both softly moving against each other.

"so,, what should i call you tonight?" she asked, slowly caressing jimin's hands as he placed them on her hips.

jimin spinned her around, bringing her in close.

"i go by jimin. but you can call me daddy" _**(im so sorry)**_

saweetie kissed her teeth and jokingly pushed the younger's shoulder. "boy quit playing"

he giggled. "but you know my name, so how about you tell me your's?"

"well, i go by saweetie. but you.." she traced her fingers on the buttons of his shirt. "can call me diamonté."

the pair just took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes, unknown to what was happening around at that moment.

jimin broke the silence first.

"hey, uh. why don't we get out of here?" jimin placed a kiss on her neck, earning a deep hum from the woman.

"that sounds nice, yea. we could."

"wanna go back to my hotel?" jimin smirked lightly.

"what ever you want, baby." she smirked right back.

** _-after they do the dirty cause i was scared like a bitch-_ **

"hey, aren't you 25?" jimin asked once they were laying down, breaths slowing down.

"yea, what about it?"

"then i should call you noona, right?" jimin smirked and grabbed her waist.

"boy, stop" saweetie laughed and lightly slapped jimin's chest, while the man laughed too.

tHe eNd (':

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
